


Do It All Over Again

by Fledhyris



Series: End Times [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Compliant, Angst and Humor, Bittersweet, Characters are dying but no death due to reset, Chuck Shurley as Writer God, End of the World, M/M, Transvestite Sam Winchester, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, reset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledhyris/pseuds/Fledhyris
Summary: It's the end of the world, in an alternate universe not entirely dissimilar to canon. Dean makes a last ditch attempt to persuade Chuck to fix things. Chuck may have a solution, but it's not quite what the boys had in mind.Title from the song by Crystal Gayle.





	Do It All Over Again

Campbell-Winchester - or the Campchesters, as Crowley liked to call them - flagrantly gay, and the most frighteningly efficient demon dispatching duo in history. More inseparable than chewing gum in hair. The pains in the ass whose reputation monsters would use to caution their kids, except they’ve probably gotten there already and proved the point in person.

Dean Campbell, a hunter; and Sam Winchester, a Man of Letters. Or Woman, at times, when the inclination takes him. The scandal of the supernatural community; or the delight, depending which circles you move in. They are like Brokeback Mountain with all the glamour of Priscilla, Queen of the Desert and the tragic heroism of Young Guns. They’re not married, but only because they intended to save it for when they could settle down at last; a suitable celebration for putting the world to rights, or at least as right as it will ever be. Now, neither is going to happen.

They’re lying dying, together at the last, while the world howls around them in a perfect storm of disintegration. Dean is praying; well, he’s talking to God, anyway. Railing at him.

“Dammit Chuck; it wasn’t supposed to be like this! Can’t you do something? You’re God, for God’s sake! Just… take some responsibility, for once. Fix things. You can save this world. What…” He grits his teeth, breathing heavily as a wave of pain and dizziness interrupts his rant. Sammy is a dead weight in his arms, eyes closed, cheeks too pale beneath the charcoal streaks of smudged mascara. Only the dark blood, welling up sluggishly beneath Dean’s fingers, tells him his lover is still alive; barely. Dean makes a last, heroic effort. It’s Chuck or nothing, now.

“What’s the point,” he struggles, quieter now, murmuring into Sammy’s hair. “Making all these worlds, writing all these stories, just to walk off when… when it all goes sideways? Don’t you wanna see a proper ending, for once?”

He senses a presence, turns his head; but he can’t see properly, his vision is messed up, blurred and grainy with a blood tinged darkness seeping in around the edges. He can still hear though, and he recognises Chuck’s voice when he begins to speak.

“Are you asking me for a rewrite, Dean?” he asks, softly. “Because, sure, that’s an idea. But I can’t just cobble together a rescue for the last few paragraphs. I’d have to go way back. Make a lot of changes. I can’t make any promises; not for you two. Oh, don’t worry; you’ll still be in the story. I wouldn’t leave out my two favourite heroes. But things may be very different for you both. You willing to risk that? Risk this,” he makes an expansive gesture that’s lost on his audience, “everything you have together, for the sake of one measly planet?”

Dean considers; that doesn’t sound promising. But after all, they’re dying anyway, their story is done and it was one hell of a ride; who’s to say the next one won’t be just as epic, however it plays out? And to give the world another chance - it’s what they do, after all. Saving people. Saving an entire world; can’t go out with a much bigger bang than that. He knows Sam would agree.

“Our… measly… planet,” he chokes out on a fading whisper. “Do… it. Please.”

“All right then,” Chuck sounds happy; enthusiastic, the ideas already flocking to him, thick and fast. “Let’s see. I like your characters, I’ll keep them the same; mostly. Maybe tone Sam down a little. He was fun, but this time, I think a little more drama, a little less queen. Ramp up the dark and brooding; all that effervescence was getting hard to write, honestly. And this time, I don’t think I’ll leave it so long for the two of you to find each other. Get the plot moving right out of the prologue. Now what if you were together from birth..? Oh, that opens up some really interesting possibilities..! Yes, brothers, just like Michael and Lucifer - on Earth, as it is in Heaven. You were almost perfect for them this time around, but if we get - yes - Mary and John together, and then… oh that should play out very nicely, it could even nip the Apocalypse in the bud, if you play your roles well…”

Realisation dawns a little late; Dean’s brain is not up to its usual speed. “Brothers..?!” he just has time to exclaim, before the universe resets. “Son of a..!”


End file.
